


Tonightless

by Avatard_1992



Category: Kuza, Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 21,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatard_1992/pseuds/Avatard_1992
Summary: She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. But would Devin allow his little sister to be with him?





	1. Chapter 1

Venus' P.O.V.

"What the fuck??????!!!!!! Put your teeth to the curb!!!!" my alarm goes off playing. I hurriedly get out of bed and get in the shower. When I'm done I get out and straighten my waist length green and black hair then steadily draw on my eyebrows. Finally I do all black make up as usual and get dressed in http://www.polyvore.com/venus_outfit/set?id=112416033. Then I grab my keys and phone then leave. Even though my day hasn't started yet I want it to be over. One, because people who see me at work give me the weirdest looks because of my piercings, tattoos, and the way I dress, and two my brother is coming home from tour. He is the bassist for Motionless In White. I am proud of Dev for accomplishing his goals. My ultimate career choice would be a model. I've done a few small shoots but nothing big..... yet. I finally arrive at work and my phone goes off. It was a txt from Dev.  
D- Hey lil sis. Can't wait to see you. I love you.  
V- Hey big bro. I can't wait either. See you after work. Love you.

Devin's P.O.V.

We were just getting ready to board our plane back to Scranton. Chris as usual was freaking out about the plane crashing. I was so ready to be back home, Venus had really grown up since I last saw her I missed my buddy. Just a few more hours and I would be home again. On the plane I sat next to Chris and I asked, "Are you okay man?" He gives me an, 'Are you serious right now?' look. He then asks, "Are you excited to see your little sister?" I reply, "I really can't say she's little anymore." I show him a recent pic of her and he says, "Wow. She's grown up." Balz must've been looking over my shoulder because he comments, "I'll say. She is a total hottie!!!" I say, "Josh if you want to keep your balz, you'll keep your hands to yourself." He puts his hands up in surrender and says, "Just saying man." The rest of the guys including our new stage tech Kuza was using this opportunity to catch up on lost sleep. Soon after my eyes close and I'm asleep as well.

Venus' P.O.V.

Ugh. Finally my shift is over and I can go home. When I got home I flopped down in front of the tv and found Edward Scissorhands was on. Soon after there was a knock on the door and I opened it to reveal my older brother and immediately tackle him into a hug. Tears begin falling and he asks, "What's wrong V?" I smile and say, "I'm so happy you're back. I missed you so much." He says, "I missed you too. Now let's go inside." I nod and he asks, "Where are mom and dad?" I reply, "They're still at work. They'll be home soon." Then I ask, "How was tour?" He replies, "Amazing. We have a new stage tech since our last one quit." I say, "Cool." Devin says, "The guys will be coming over tomorrow and they're excited to see you." I reply, "Awesome. I've missed them." Then I ask, "Will your new stage tech be coming too? And what is his name?" Devin answers, "Yes. His name is Mike Kuza but he prefers Kuza." I nod and ask, "You hungry?" He replies, "Starving." I go into the kitchen and see what we have. I ask, "Homemade chicken wings sound good?" He says, "Anything sounds good." I get to work marinating the wings in the mild sauce then put them in the oven to bake. As the wings cooked mom and dad walked through the door. Mom says, "Oh my god. Devin you're home." Dad then replies, "It's good to see you son." He gets up and hugs them and says, "I missed you guys so much." Mom says, "We missed you too darling." Dad asks, "How are the guys?" Dev says, "They're good but, exhausted from the tour."

Soon the wings were done. After everyone ate Dev asks, "Wanna watch a movie with me?" I reply, "Sure I'll make some popcorn." I pop a bag into the microwave and then get a couple of cokes from the fridge. When I go back in the living room I see he has chosen Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl my favorite one. I put the bowl of popcorn between us and pop open my drink. As the movie went on I thought back to our previous movie nights and how much I missed them. The movie ended an we headed upstairs. Devin says, "It's good to see you again V." I reply, "You too Dev. I'll see you in the morning. Night." He replies, "Night before disappearing into his room.

*Next Morning*

Kuza's P.O.V.

I woke up around 9 and since I was already awake I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. I checked my phone to see I had a text from Chris.  
C- Hey. We're going to Dev's about 12.  
K- Ok. See ya then.  
So I hop in the shower and get dressed. Then I draw my eyebrows on and apply a little bit of liner and I was ready. Chris and Ricky came by to pick me up. Ricky asks, "How did you sleep last night dude?" I reply, "Fine a lot more comfortably than in a bunk." Chris says, "I hear you man." Ricky then says, "I hope you're looking forward to meeting Venus." I ask, "Who?" Chris replies, "She's Devin's little sister. But don't get any ideas about dating her. Devin is a VERY protective older brother." I say, "I bet." Soon enough we were there and Chris knocks on the door. When it opened I beheld the most stunning girl I'd ever seen. She hugs Chris and Ricky then she turns to me and says, "You must be Kuza. I'm Venus." I reply, "Nice to meet you." She says, "You too. Well come in guys." Ugh, why is she so beautiful?

Once we were inside we saw that Angelo, Balz, and Ryan were already there. We were all sitting in the living room I was next to Venus. I was completely mesmerized by her. Then she asks, "How is it being the stage tech for Motionless?" I reply, "It's great. The guys are really cool and I like it a lot. I maybe someday want to start a clothing line and maybe a band." She says, "That's awesome. Have you thought of a name yet for the clothing line or band?" I say, "Not yet." Venus says, "I'm sure you will soon." I ask, "What do you do for a living right now?" Then Chris asks, "Are you working anywhere V?" She replies, "I currently am a barista for Starbucks. But I hate it the customers can be so rude and judgmental." Ricky says, "That sucks." She says, "Yeah." Ryan asks, "What do you really want to do?" She says, "I really want to be a model. I've done a few small shoots but, nothing big yet." I reply, "You'll get there someday." She flashes me a smile and says, "Thanks Kuza." God the way she smiles makes butterflies erupt in my stomach. But Devin wouldn't let us be together.

Devin's P.O.V.

It was nice that Venus was hanging out with the guys again she brings out the best in them and in me. Kuza is normally really quiet but around V he talks a lot more. I have a feeling he may like her but, there is NO way I'm letting that happen. Her past relationships haven't been that great and I don't want her to get hurt again. Besides he's a little old for her but, I have no problem with them being friends. Balz then asks her, "How has it been without us here?" She smiles and says, "I'll put it this way I missed you guys A LOT." Then he asks, "Are you seeing anyone?" Of course he would ask that question. Venus replies, "That's kinda creepy Balz but, no." Kuza seemed to be relieved when she said that and he just confirmed what I suspected. I'm gonna have to have a talk with him later.

The day went by quicker than I thought and when they guys were leaving I say, "Kuza I need to talk to you." He says with a confused look on his face, "Okay." I say, "Look I know you like my sister." He says, "of course I do. All the guys like her. I think she would be an awesome friend." I ask, "So you only like her as a friend?" He nods. I say, "Ok good. See ya." Then he leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

Venus' P.O.V.

After the guys left I was thinking about how good it was to see them again. Meeting Kuza was cool too. I hope he gets to start his own clothing line and band one day. When I was talking to him earlier I felt something I hadn't before..... butterflies. I haven't had the best track record with relationships and because of that Devin hardly let's any guys near me. Speaking of Dev sat next to me on the couch and asks, "Did you have fun with the guys today?" I reply, "Yeah very much." Then he asks, "What do you think of Kuza?" I say, "Well he's nice and seems kind of shy." He says, "Yeah he's normally really quiet." I ask, "How long has he been your stage tech?" Dev says, "Only a month or two." Then I ask, "How much do you really know about him?" He replies, "Not much. Chris met him before any of us which is weird because he is from Scranton like us." I nod and think to myself, 'Hmmm. Maybe I should have a talk with Chris about his knowledge of Mike Kuza.

Suddenly Dev's phone rings he picks it up and leaves the room. A few minutes later he comes back in. I ask, "Who was that?" He says, "Our manager. He wants us to do another tour." I reply, "But you just got home." He says, "We're not leaving for a while. I have an idea I want to run by you." I say, "Ok. I'm listening." Devin says, "I was thinking maybe you could come on tour with us, as a merch girl. Allie will be there too and could use some help. Working the merch table is kind of hard by yourself. So what do you say?" I start jumping up and down shouting, "Yes, yes, yes!!!!!!!!!!" He chuckles and says, "Calm down kid." I reply, "Sorry I can't help if I'm excited to go on tour with my brother and his awesome band." Devin hug me and says, "I'm glad you are sis." I go upstairs and go to bed and fall into a deep sleep.

*Next Morning*

My alarm wakes me up around 8. I have the early shift at Starbucks today so I get up, hop in the shower, do my make up, and get dressed in http://www.polyvore.com/venus_outfit/set?id=112457895. When I got downstairs eating a bowl of cereal. He says, "You're up early." I reply, "Yeah I have the early shift today. So I'll see you later." He says, "Okay." and I left. When I got to work I put my apron on then I heard a voice say, "Ewwwww. The freak works here." Another voice says, "Let's have some fun for old time's sake girls." I turn around and see Donna and her army of skanks. I try to keep my cool and ask as politely as possible, "How can I help you ladies?" Donna says, "Well you could do us a favor and die." The girls with her just laugh. Chelsea then asks in a snotty tone, "How's your fag brother?" I say, "Don't you ever talk about my brother that way. And his band just happens to be really famous his music career is at it's high. You hit yours in high school." Then she tries to come across the counter and says, "You fucking emo bitch!!!!!" Then I hear a voice ask, "Is there a problem V?" I look and see it's Chris. Donna then flips her hair trying to flirt and says, "Hey there sexy." He has a digusted look on his face and he says, "Don't even try it." She asks, "Why are you a fag too?" He then says, No. I just don't wanna catch any STDs." I chuckle and Donna says, "This isn't over." Then they were gone. Chris asks, "Are you okay V?" I reply, "Yeah. I'm fine. What can I get you Chris?" He smiles and says, "Since it's fall you should know."

I smile and say, "One pumpkin spice latte coming up." I fix it and hand it to him.Then I say, "I'm glad you walked in when you did." He says, "Me too. Those girls are complete bitches." I reply, "Yeah. There's something I want to talk to you about, well someone really." Chris says, "Sure let's go sit." Then he asks, "Who do you want to talk to me about?" I reply, "Your stage tech. Kuza." He asks, "Why?" I say, "I just want to know more about him." Chris then says, "Oh my god you like him." I reply while blushing, "No I don't." He says, "Yeah you do. you're totally blushing." I say, "Just tell me more about him but, you can't tell Dev he'll flip." Chris replies, "Ok. Ask me anything." I ask, "Well how did you meet him?" Chris replies, "Well he was on Stickcam a lot when we were recording When Love Met Destruction. And I immediately recognized him at Warped. Then we started hanging out and I offered to let him be our stage tech." Then I ask, "How old is he?" Chris answers, "He is 20 I think. The whole ride back he talked about you." I ask, "Really?" Chris says, "Yeah. He kept saying how sweet, and down to earth you were. Kuza even said you were the most beautiful girl he's ever seen." I began blushing again and Chris says, "Awwwwww. Someone has a crush." I reply, "Shut up." Chris says, "If you really want to get to know him you should hang out with him more." I reply, "Okay." I write down my number and say, "Give this to him." Chris gets up to leave and I hug him before he walks out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

Kuza's P.O.V.

Ever since I left Ghost's place last night Venus is all I can think about. She is everything I have ever wanted in a woman I want to call her mine so badly. I spent the day working on some clothing sketches but still haven't thought of a name for it yet. Suddenly there is a knock on the door. I open it to reveal Chris who had a huge smile on his face and he says, "Hey man." I ask, "What are you so happy about?" He says, "You are going to love me after this. I stopped by the coffee shop where Venus works." I ask, "And?" He smirks and says, "She asked me about you." I ask, 'What did she ask you?" Chris says, "Just what I knew about you. I did tell her how we met and how old you were. I told her anything else she wanted to know you should tell her. I have her number and she said to give it to you." He then hands me the napkin and it says:  
Kuza,  
Call or text me anytime.  
xxx-xxx-xxxx  
Love,  
V

Chris then says, "You're welcome." I reply, "Thanks man so much." Then he says, " I promised her I wouldn't tell Ghost. He just needs time to see he can trust you and you won't hurt V. I can tell you two like each other a lot. If you do hurt her I'll kill you before Ghost does. She's like a sister to me and the rest of the guys too." I say, "I wouldn't dream of hurting her." He says, "Good. I have to go but I'll see you later." I reply, "Bye Chris." WOW I have her number!!!!!!!!!!! I wonder if she would want to hang out tomorrow. I'm gonna text her and find out.  
K- Hey beautiful. It's Kuza.  
V- Hey there handsome.  
K- What are you up to?  
V- Listening to some music.  
K- Cool. Who are you listening to?  
V- Eighteen Visions  
K- Wow. What song?  
V- Tonightless.  
K- I love that one.  
V- Me too. It's a shame they aren't a band anymore and Mick passing was sad.  
K- Yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow.  
V- Sure. I get off work at 1. You can pick me up.  
K- I'll be there.  
V- See ya then. Night Kuza.  
K- Night Venus  
Soon after I fell into the best sleep I've had in a long time.

Venus' P.O.V.

*Next Morning*

So I wake up actually happy to go to work for the first time in a while cause I'd be seeing Kuza today. I go through my usual morning routine then pick out my clothes http://www.polyvore.com/venus_outfit/set?id=112486052. When I got to work there was a long line of people and I was the only one working, oh joy. Some of the customers were decent to me but the majority of them were making comments about my appearance, mostly negative. I couldn't wait for my shift to be over. Then a woman walks in with a little girl and once she looks in my direction she says to her daughter, "Get behind me sweetie." I'm like, 'really?' The little girl asks, 'Why mommy?" The mother says, "Do what I say." I ask, "What can I get you ma'am?" She looks at me with disgust and says, "A caramel latte." I reply, "Coming right up." I turned around to fix it and when I was done I saw the mother on the phone. The little girl was staring at me and I say, 'Hello sweetie." She says, "Hi. I like your hair." I reply, "Well thank you. I like your hello kitty shirt." Then she says, "You're not scary at all." I ask, "Scary?" She says, "Mommy told me people like you are scary but you're nice. And very pretty too." I say, "Thank you so much. And you are a very sweet little girl." She just giggles and says, "Thank you." The mother gets off the phone and sees her daughter talking to me. She walks over and slaps her across the face and asks angrily, "What did I tell you about talking to people like her?" The little girl replies while crying, "T-t-to n-n-n-not to." I reply, "Excuse me miss but you're daughter wasn't doing anything wrong. And you're lucky I don't report you for child abuse." She huffs grabbing the coffee and walks out.

Finally the end of my shift came I was wiping down the counter when Kuza walked in I smile and say, "Hey." He replies, "Hey gorgeous." the he asks, "How was your day?" I then proceeded to tell him about all the rude comments I got and about the incident with the little girl. When I was finished he says, "That's terrible." I reply, "Yeah but there's not much we can do about it." He says, "Well I think what I have in mind will make your day a little better." I giggle and we walk out to a black and red Chevy Chevelle. I ask, "Yours?" He nods and opens the door for me. Then when we get in the car he blindfolds me. I ask, "Kuza?" He replies, "I don't want you to see yet." I say, "Okay." After what seemed like forever the car stops and he takes my blindfold off.

My jaw drops when I see where we are. I ask, "Are you serious?" He asks, "Like it?" I reply, "I've always wanted to do this." We were going paintballing!!!!!!!!!!!!! We head in the place and are given jumpsuits, caps, and goggles to protect our clothes, hair, and eyes. Then we get a huge sack of paintballs. Kuza and I head out to where the paintball court is he looks at me and says, "I'm gonna count to three, you run and I'm gonna find you." He begins counting and I take off to the other side of the place. I look to see where Kuza is his back is turned to me. I think, 'Perfect.' I then grab a red paintball and throw it hitting him in the back. He yells out, "Hey!!!!!" I hold back my laughter and try to get farther away but feel a paintball hit my arm. I say, "That's not fair." He says, "War isn't supposed to be fair." He then hits me in the stomach with another one. I say, "Oh it's on now." Kuza says, "Bring it babe." I blush a little then I run chasing him throwing everything I could at him. Eventually we run out of ammo and get cleaned up.

After we got most of the paint off we found a little pizza place nearby. As we were waiting for our pizza Kuza asks, "Do you know about the tour?" I reply, "Dev told me." He says, "I'm gonna miss you when we have to leave." I smile and say, "You don't have to miss me." He looks at me confused and I say, "I'm coming with you. Dev asked me to be a merch girl for the band." Kuza says, "Awesome. Then we will get to see each other all the time." He then asks, "Why is Ghost so protective of you?" I sigh and say, "It's because of some relationship troubles I had in the past especially with my ex. He told me he loved me and anything else I wanted to hear but he just wanted sex. I'm saving myself for the right guy." Kuza replies, "Oh. I understand. And I really admire your decision. Your first time should be special and with someone you love." I ask, "Where have you been all my life?" He chuckles and says, "Around." Gosh the more time I spend around Kuza the more I like him, maybe I'm even starting to fall for him. Who could blame me? The guy is absolutely gorgeous, not to mention he's sweet, smart, funny and talented. Mike Kuza what have you done to me? After we ate he drove me back home. I say, "I really had fun." He says, "Me too." I wanted to kiss him on the lips so badly but I don't wanna move to fast so I kiss his cheek and go inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Kuza's P.O.V.

The next morning I was woken up by a voice screaming, "WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!" I roll out of bed and hit the floor and I see Balz doubled over laughing. I ask, "What the fuck is wrong with you man?" He asks, "How was your date with Venus?" I say, "It wasn't technically a date." He says, "You need to grow a pair and ask her out already." I reply, "Yeah Ghost would kill me." Balz then says, "That's because he still sees her as a little girl." I knew he was right and I did want to ask her out so I figure I would. Then there was a knock on the door. I open it to reveal Venus holding coffee and homemade muffins. She asks, "Can I come in?" I say, "Sure." Balz comes downstairs and says, "Hey V. I thought you had to work today." She replies, "No I got the day off. So I figured I'd come over and hang out with you guys." I say, "Well I'm glad you did." She says, " I brought you guys coffee and muffins. Help yourselves." Josh says, "Thanks V." I reply, "That's very sweet of you." V then asks, "Can I use your bathroom?" I say, "Upstairs. First door on the left." I grab some coffee and a muffin and when I bit into it I thought I was in heaven. She could cook. Balz asks, "Pretty good huh?" I reply, "These are the best muffins I've ever had." He says, "Yeah. She was always doing stuff like this for us before we left."

Speaking of V she was gone for quite some time. I decided to go upstairs and check on her she wasn't in the bathroom. Then I see my bedroom door was slightly open I see her checking out my posters and drawings. I walk in as quietly as possible and say, "Pretty cool room huh?" She jumps and says, "You scared the hell out of me. I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have come in here." I reply, "It's ok V. You were just curious." She sees one of my sketches and asks, "For your clothing line?" I say, "Yeah. I still don't have a name for it yet but I want it to be dark." She says, "Hmmmm. I think I've got one for you. I noticed the six, six, six on the shirt and I thought 'Six Feet Under.' That sounded pretty badass I reply, "I love it." Then I ask, "V would it be alright if I kissed you?" She says, "Sure." I go over and she was looking down I put my hand under her chin and lift her face up to look at me. Her face was bright red and I say, "You're cute when you blush." Then I press my lips to hers and she wraps her arms around my neck. After about a minute I pull away and say, "That was...." "Amazing," she finished.

When we got back downstairs Balz was sitting on the couch watching tv. He says, "Hey. I was wondering what happened to you guys." I reply, "I was showing V some sketches for my clothing line." Balz asks, "You got a name for it yet?" I nod and say, "Six Feet Under." He replies, "Dude that's awesome." I say, "If it wasn't for V I never would've thought about that name." He looks at her and says, "Way to go V." I sit down on the couch and V sits next to me and asks, "So what shall we do?" Kuza says, "Let's watch a scary movie." V says, "Cool. But we have to pick one." Balz suggests, "Lords Of Salem." I reply, "Put it in." As the movie went on I'd look back at V and she seemed totally into the movie. After it was over she looks at her phone and says, "Guys I have to go before Dev comes looking for me." I reply, "I'll walk you to your car." So we get to her car and I can't fight the urge to kiss her once again so I do but, this time it lasted longer and she tugged on one of my lip piercings making me groan. She pulls away and says, "Ok stud I have to go but I'll see you later." God she was a tease she gets in her car and drives off.

Devin's P.O.V.

I wonder where V is she's been gone all day. I figured she was with one of the guys so I didn't worry too much. Then she finally walks through the door. I ask, "Where have you been?" She says, "Just hung out with Balz and Kuza. We watched The Lords Of Salem. And Kuza showed me some sketches for the clothing line he wants to start. I helped him come up with the name." I ask, "What's the name?" She says, "Six Feet Under." I reply, "Wow. Cool name." I ask her, "How about me and you hang out tomorrow for some brother sister time?" She replies, "Sure I'd like that." I knew where to take her somewhere we haven't been since we were kids she was gonna love it.

Venus' P.O.V.

Devin wanted to take me somewhere and I was really excited. But that's not the only thing I'm happy about Kuza kissed me. I can't stop thinking about it, the sensation of his lip rings against mine, how our lips were perfectly in sync, and not to mention the feeling of a million nuclear bombs exploding. I think Dev is starting to suspect that I like him so for now I have to be careful not to slip up around him. I went to bed so I could get up early enough to prepare for my day with Dev tomorrow.

*Morning*

I wake up around 9 and hop in the shower, then do my hair and make up. I pick out http://www.polyvore.com/venus_outfit/set?id=112599155. Then I go downstairs to see Dev dressed and waiting for me. He asks, "You ready kid?" I say, "Yeah let's go." We hop in Dev's car and I ask, "Where are we going?" He says, "Not telling. It's a surprise." I look out the window as we continue driving then I see a sign that says Kennywood 5 miles. I start bouncing up and down and say, "Oh my gosh Dev we haven't been here in so long." He replies, "I figured we could before we left for tour. The date has been moved up. We leave in two weeks." I ask, "Did your manager say why?" He says, "No. I thought we were gonna get a longer break this time around." I say, "Well at least I'm going this time." He replies, 'Yes you are."

Soon enough we were there Dev paid and we went in. He asks, "Where to first?" I looked around and saw this one ride called the black widow and I point to it and he says, "Well come on." As we head over there were fans who recognized Dev and got his autograph. One girl asks, "Who is she?" Dev replies, "This is my sister Venus." I reply, "Nice to meet you guys." One of them asks, "Can I get a picture with you?" I reply, "Sure." After that Dev takes a pic with me and posts it on twitter Ghost@MIW: A day hanging with the best little sis ever. It was immediately retweeted and liked. We rode a lot of rides before lunch and we decided to get something to eat. We decided to go to the Parkside Café I got a chicken Caesar salad and Dev got Chicken Alfredo. Dev asks, "So are you excited to be going on tour?" I reply, "Duh. I miss you guys so much when you are gone so of course I'm happy to be coming with you." He says, "You know you need to quit at Starbucks." I say, "I know. I hate working there anyway."

After we ate we rode pretty much every ride in the place and we were both really tired. I fell asleep on the way back and when we got home Dev carried me inside and to my room. My phone woke me up in the middle of the night and I answer it.  
V- Hello?  
K- Hey. It's Kuza. Did I wake you?  
V- No. It's ok.  
K- What did you do today?  
V- Dev took me to an amusement park for some bonding time.  
K- Sounds fun.  
V- It really was.  
K- I missed you today.  
I smile even though he can't see it then say  
V- I miss you too. But I'm tired so I'll talk to you tomorrow. Night.  
K- Night beautiful.  
Then I went back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Venus' P.O.V.

Today was the day we left for tour. I was really looking forward to it and meeting Allie for the first time. I get dressed in http://www.polyvore.com/venus_outfit/set?id=112669426 Dev comes in and asks, "Are you ready kid?" I smile and say, "As ready as I'll ever be." He ruffles my hair and says, "Let's go munchkin." Dev grabs my bags and carries them to the bus. Chris says, "There she is. Let's get you settled." Chris leads me to the bunks and says, "You'll be right under Kuza." I smile a little and blush. The next person to get on the bus was Angelo. He hugs me and says, "Hey kid." I say, "Hey Ange." He asks, "You excited?" I reply, "Definitely." We picked up Ricky and Balz next. When we got to Ryan's he had his arm wrapped around a woman who I guess was Allie. When they get on the bus she comes toward me and says, "You must be Venus. I'm Allie. Nice to meet you." I reply, "You too." Finally we pick up Kuza Gosh he looked good as always. He comes up and says, "Hey. Nice shirt." I say, "Thanks. I'm bunking under you." He says, "Cool." I reply, "Well I'm gonna go get to know Allie a little more." He nods and says, "See ya later." I then find Allie and she says, "Hello again." I say, "Hi. I thought maybe we could talk for a bit since we'll be working together and all." She says, "Sure." I ask, "What is it like being the merch girl for the band?" She replies, "Pretty interesting. Some of the fans can be extremely rude though." Then I ask, "How long have you and Ryan been together?" Allie says, "About 4 years." I reply, "Wow. That's a long time."

Allie then asks me, "So is there anyone you like?" I blush and say, "Ummmm. Maybe." She then starts bouncing up and down then asks, "Who?" I say, "You can't tell Dev though." She nods and says, "Spill." I say, "Well I've been spending a lot of time with Kuza lately. A couple weeks ago he kissed me but no one knows." She says, "Oh my god. You two would be cute together." I sigh and say, "Yeah. If Dev wasn't so paranoid about me dating." Allie says, 'Sweetie just give it time. My parents didn't like Ryan too much when we first started dating but they came around. Dev will too." I hope she is right.

We finally arrive at the venue and Allie shows me how to set up everything. Kuza must've been done setting up the stage because he comes over and says, " I'm glad you decided to come on tour." I reply, "Me too." He then asks, "You ready to deal with crazy fan girls?" I say, "Not really." He chuckles and says, "I don't blame you. Allie doesn't like them either." Fans were starting to flock around the merch table there was a purple haired girl standing there and I ask, "Can I help you?" She says, "Can I get the Burn Baby Burn shirt in a medium please?" I says, "Sure. 15 dollars." She hands me a 20 and says, "Keep the change." I say, "Thanks. Enjoy the show." The boys had started playing and we were getting really busy but Allie says, "You can take a break really quick." I say, "Ok. I'll just go outside for a few minutes. It's kinda hot in here." She nods and I walk out.

When I got outside I leaned against the side of the building and looked up at the stars. Then out of nowhere I hear a snotty voice say, "Well look what we have here ladies." I turn around to see Donna and her clones and ask, "What do you want?" She says, "It's payback time bitch." Then they all surround me and begin punching and kicking me wherever they could. They also called me names, "Slut. Whore. Worthless. Waste of space." When they were finally done I just laid there before I passed out.

Kuza's P.O.V.

I was watching the guys side stage when Allie came up to me and asks, "Kuza have you seen Venus?" I say, "No. Not since before the show." Then she says, 'She went outside for some air and hasn't come back." I then rush to the front entrance with Allie behind me. I begin looking around frantically until Allie call out, "Kuza over here." The sight I beheld was heart breaking. I saw Venus laying on the ground unconscious with blood on her face. I pick her up and say, "The guys should be done now. Tell them what's happened." I pick her up and take her to the bus I was thinking, 'Please be okay baby.'

When I got to the bus I laid her down on the couch and the guys came rushing in. Ghost asks, 'What happened?" I reply, "It looks like someone beat her up. We should take her to the hospital." Ange then takes the wheel and drives to the nearest hospital. When we got there Ghost says, "My sister needs help. Please." She calls the doctor and they take V to the back. I was so angry I wanted to find out who did this to my angel and make them pay. A little while later the nurse came back and says, "People for Venus Sola." We all stood up and Ryan asks, "Is she okay?" The nurse says, "She has a concussion and a cracked rib but she'll be fine." We all sighed relieved. I ask, "Can we see her?" She nods and we go to her room. She was awake and I saw tears falling down her face. Ghost asks, "What happened V?" She replies, "Donna and her Barbie clones." Chris asks, "The same girls from the coffee shop?" I ask, Who are they?" Ghost replies, "They used to bully her." Ricky says, "Apparently they still do." Allie says, "We need to make sure they can't get near her anymore." I reply, " I agree."

It hurt to see her so broken. I wish I could've been there with her to stop it. I leave the room and go outside. Chris then asks, "What's wrong dude?" I reply, " I feel like if maybe I were there with her this wouldn't have happened." He replies, "You didn't know this would happen man. Don't blame yourself." The rest of the guys and Allie come back out Ryan says, "They're letting her out tomorrow." I nod and we go back to the bus.


	6. Chapter 6

Venus' P.O.V.

I was getting out of the hospital today. Allie brought me these to change into http://www.polyvore.com/venus_outfit/set?id=112695964. She asks, "How are you feeling hun?" I reply, "A little sore but I'll live." She replies, "I should've gone with you. I'm sorry V." I say, "It's okay. I didn't think they knew where I was." She says, "You should talk to Kuza. He really feels bad about it." I nod making a mental note to do that. Once I'm changed we go meet the guys outside. Kuza wouldn't make eye contact with me. When we got the bus I headed to his bunk and saw he was there. I say, "Hey. I want to talk to you." He scoots over so I can climb in next to him. Then I say, "You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened. It was something no one could've helped." Kuza then replies, "Well I just wish I could've done something to prevent it. Seeing you like that tore me apart. I was really worried about you.

It touched me to know that he cared so much. I tried to fight my urge to kiss him but I gave in. His tongue traced the bottom of my lip begging for entrance which I granted. We kissed for about a minute before we heard a voice shout, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" I look up to see my brother with a pissed off look on his face. Dev then shouts, "Venus you stay away from him!!!!!!!!!!!" I shout, "No Dev!!!!!! I am sick of you trying to keep me from experiencing anything for myself!!!!!!!" Dev says softer this time, "I'm only trying to protect you V. I'm tired of seeing you get your heart broken." I say, "Well Kuza is different from the others. He hasn't tried anything with me because he didn't want you pissed at him. I like him a lot. Stop treating my like I'm still a little girl!!!!!!!" I then storm off and lock myself in the bathroom.

The tears I fought back finally fell. Someone must've heard me crying because they knocked on the door. I shout, "Go away Devin!!!!!!!!" I then hear a voice say, "It's Ange." I open the door and let him in. He says, "Dev feels really bad for yelling at you." I reply, "Good." Ange says, "V. He thought he was doing what was best for you." I scoff and say, "Yeah right. " He says, " You have to look at it from his perspective. I mean you're a beautiful girl and lots of guys will take advantage of that." I reply, "Ange. I really appreciate that but, Kuza makes me feel different. He makes me feel..... "Loved?" he asks. I answer, "Yeah. That's how I know he's different. I just want Dev to realize that." Ange replies, "I'm sure he will soon baby girl. Personally I think you two are a good match." I smile and say, "Thanks Ange." He says, "Anytime." We hug and walk out where I'm met by Kuza he asks, "Are you okay?" I reply, "Yeah. I meant what I said about liking you." He smiles and says, "I know. I feel the same way." We hug and go to our bunks.

Devin's P.O.V.

I felt really bad for upsetting Venus like that. I thought I was protecting her, obviously it was too much. Chris then comes out and says, "She's got a point Ghost." I reply, " I realize that. I know I have to let go but, I don't know how." Then Chris says, 'Dev. You have been a great brother looking out for her but, she needs her independence. I can personally tell you Kuza is a good match for her." I reply, "She has been happier since she met him. I had a feeling he liked her. I just didn't want to lose my little sister." He says, "Dev. You're not gonna lose her. She loves you, of course she's angry right now but she does."

That night I hardly slept. Chris' words kept echoing in my head. I finally realized he was right. If Kuza makes V happy then I accept it. And with that I finally went to sleep.

*Morning*

I wanted to talk to Kuza before V woke up. I went to his bunk to see if he was awake and he was. I ask, "Can I talk to you?" He replies, "As long as I don't get punched." I say, "No worries man." We go to the front lounge to sit and he asks, 'What do you want to talk about?" I say, " I really want to apologize for yesterday. I didn't know V meant that much to you. Honestly to me you were just another guy who was gonna try to get in her pants but, I was wrong. You are good for her ever since she met you I noticed she's been happier. I know you see a woman when you look at her she needs someone who cares about her and I think that's you. So if you want to be with her I accept it." He replies, "Wow. Thanks Dev. I really do care about her, maybe at this point I'm in love with her." I say, "Well go ask her out then."  
He smiles and says, " I will."

Kuza's P.O.V.

Well now that I have Ghost's approval I'm going to ask her out. I walk back to Venus' bunk where she is still sleeping. I almost didn't want to wake her but, I lightly kiss her forhead and she opens those beautiful brown eyes. She says, "Hey." with sleep still evident in her voice. I reply, "Morning beautiful." She giggles and I ask, "V would you like to go out on a date with me tonight?" She says, "Dev will kill us both if he finds out." Before I could reply Ghost says, "Well it's a good thing I gave him permission then." She asks, "Dev are you serious?" He says, "V I realized something yesterday. You're not a little girl anymore. I want you to be happy I just tried to stop you because I thought I was gonna lose my sister." She walks up to him and says, "Dev. I love you. There's no way you'd lose me. You're the world's best big brother." Then he says, "Now go to your man over there." That caused up to laugh a bit.

I kiss V really quickly and go talk to Chris. He was outside on the phone probably with Megan, he really likes her. When he hangs up he says, "So I hear someone has a date tonight." I smile and say, "Yeah. I need your help with something." He asks, "What?" I ask, "You still know the guitarist's brother from Eighteen Visions right?" He replies, "Yeah." I say, "I want them to play a song for tonight when I take out V." Chris smiles and says, " I'll call him now."

Venus' P.O.V.

Allie sits next to me on the couch and says, "Go get dressed missy. We're going shopping." I take a quick shower, do my hair and make up then get dressed in http://www.polyvore.com/shopping_outfit/set?id=112765091. I walk out to the lounge and Allie kisses Ryan and says, "I'll be back later." He calls out as we leave, "Have fun you two." Allie and I hop in her car and are on the way to the mall. I ask, "Why are we going shopping?" She smirks and says, "Well I'm in charge of getting you ready for your date tonight. Also I noticed your green in your hair is fading so we're going to re-dye it." When we get to the mall the first place we stop is Hot Topic. Allie and I go over to the hair dye section and pick out some Manic Panic Electric Lizard.

After that she drags me into this gothic dress store. We look around until we finally find the perfect dress then some shoes and accessories. Then we get back to the bus where I'm dragged into the bathroom where Allie sets to work dying my hair. After the dye is rinsed out she gets to work on my make-up. I'm turned around so I can't see what she is doing. Finally she starts my hair and when she is done and I see it I hardly recognize myself. Then she says, "Let's go put on your dress." I nod and we go to the back room where I put on http://www.polyvore.com/venus_date_outfit/set?id=112683313. I was finally ready. Allie goes out and says, "Guys. Look who is now ready for her date." I walk out and all the guys' jaws hit the floor. Ricky says, "Wow V. You look amazing." Balz comments, "Kuza you lucky bastard." Dev comes up to me and says, "Have fun kid." He steps out of the way to reveal Kuza. He was wearing a black button down shirt and black skinnies. He asks, "Ready?" I nod and we walk out and someone shouts, "Use protection!!!!!" I shake my head and laugh.

Kuza leads me to his car and opens the door for me. Once we start driving he reaches over and grabs my hand and says, "You look incredibly beautiful." I reply, "Well you look quite handsome." A few minute later we were at a fancy looking club. I thought it was closed because we were the only people there. I ask, "Where is everyone else?" He says, " This place is all ours tonight." I smile and say, "That's nice that you would do that for me." I look toward the stage and see a band setting up. Kuza asks, "Will you dance with me?" I reply, "Sure." The band then starts playing a song that sounds very familiar:  
We'll be tonightless  
I look to the stage and see James Hart and the other members from Eighteen Visions with someone filling in for Mick. I smile as Kuza begins to dance with me.

We can't wait another moment  
Our time will come before we know it  
With your heart you've got to open up this time  
I don't want to be alone tonight  
Am I gonna be tonightless again?  
All of the loneliness has got to end  
I know the years have been so bittersweet  
But you don't have to go so please don't leave  
Our souls are lost without each other  
We've gotta find time to recover  
And If you hold me close this heartache will subside  
I don't want to be alone tonight  
Am I gonna be tonightless again?  
All of the loneliness has got to end  
I know the years have been so bittersweet  
But you don't have to go so please don't leave  
We'll be tonightless, we'll be tonight  
We'll be tonightless, we'll be tonight  
We'll be tonightless, we'll be tonight  
We'll be tonightless, we'll be tonight  
We'll be tonightless, we'll be tonight  
We'll be tonightless, we'll be tonight  
We'll be tonightless, we'll be tonight  
We'll be tonightless, we'll be tonight  
We'll be tonightless, we'll be tonight  
We'll be tonightless, we'll be tonight  
We'll be tonightless, we'll be tonight  
We'll be tonightless, we'll be tonight  
We'll be tonightless, we'll be tonight  
After the song was over he calls out, "Thanks guys." James calls back, "No problem Kuza. Enjoy the rest of your date. I was speechless that was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I ask, "How do you know them?" Kuza says, "I asked Chris to call in a favor." I reply, "Thank you so much." He says, "You're welcome beautiful." He then asks, "Venus Sola will you be my girlfriend?" I says, "Yes. Mike Kuza I'll be your girlfriend." He spins me around and kisses me. He then leads me to a table and a waiter takes our order. We eat then go to a park for a while. Then when we get back to the bus everyone is asleep. Kuza and I change and I crawl into his bunk with him. I close my eyes and feel Kuza kiss my forehead and wrap his arms around me. Before I drift off he whispers, " I love you." I whisper back, " I love you too." Then I fall into the best sleep of my life.


	7. Chapter 7

Kuza's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning with my arms wrapped around my beautiful girlfriend. I snap a picture of me kissing her forehead and post it to twitter @MikeKuza: My beautiful girlfriend Venus Sola. There were people immediately re tweeting and replying to it.  
@IluvMIW: Awwww. You guys are so cute :)  
@xXxpuppetxXx: She's pretty :)  
@Kuza'sgurl: He's mine bitch.  
@DMartin: Ugly slut!  
@Chel19: Groupie whore.  
@Creature1992: All you haters leave them alone. Venus is pretty and makes Kuza happy. They make a really good couple.

I get out of the bunk not wanting to wake V. I walk to the lounge and spot Ricky. He asks, "How was the date last night?" I reply, "It was awesome. I'm glad Dev finally approves." Ricky says, "We're staying in a hotel tonight. I don't know about you but I'm tired of falling out of a bunk." I say, "Good I'll tell V when she wakes up." Then I hear, "Tell me what?" I turn around and say, "We're staying in a hotel tonight." She says, "Great these bunks aren't too comfortable. I don't see how you guys do it." Chris says, "Well when you've been touring as long as we have you get used to it." Then he says, "You and V are rooming together." while winking.

*Time lapse at the hotel*

We get to the hotel and check in. The guys decided to go out to a bar but since V isn't old enough to drink I decided to stay in the room with her. She is currently looking out the window. I ask, "What do you wanna do baby?" She says, "Eat junk food and watch movies." I reply, "Ok babe." V and I got to the store and get a lot of junk food candy, chips, popcorn, etc. She decides to change into some pjs while I fix the popcorn and get the other snacks. When she got back she was dressed in http://www.polyvore.com/venus_pjs/setid=112791206. I felt myself harden slightly then I thought, 'Control yourself man.' She was scrolling through the movies and clicked on American Pie. I reply, "Nice choice." She says, "It's a funny movie." I sit the popcorn next to us as the movie began to play.

About halfway through it Venus turns and kisses me. I kiss back and run my tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance which she grants. I position myself on top of her without breaking the kiss. I then start to suck and bite her neck when I got to her collarbone she moaned softly I thought, 'Found it.' She then grabs the hem of my shirt I sit up and pull it off. She was tracing my tattoos then leaned up to kiss me again. I run my hand up the inside of her leg but she stops me and sits up. I ask, "What's wrong?" She says, "Kuza I'm nervous." I say, "Baby we don't have to tonight. I'm not trying to rush you I understand if you're not ready." She nods then asks, "Can I try something?" I say, "Ok." She tells me to take off my clothes and lay on the bed, I do. She straddles me and kisses my lips again, then my neck, I moan when she bites it. Then she continues trailing kisses down my body. When she got 'down there' she looked unsure of what to do next. I say, "You don't have to do this." She replies, " I want to." Then she takes my length in her mouth and begins to suck causing me to moan. I guess it encouraged her because she went down on me even farther I moan, "Mmmm. V keep doing that baby." she does. My breathing becomes more ragged and I could tell I was close. Then I say, "Ugh. You're gonna make me cum." She says, "Then do it babe." That was all it took and I let go. I then heard a gulping sound, she swallowed it.

Venus' P.O.V.

The next thing I know I'm flipped over and Kuza is n top of me with a devious smirk on his face. I ask, "What are you doing?" He purrs in my ear, "Returning the favor." God the way he said that sent shivers down my spine...in a good way. He kisses down my body like I did to him and removes my bottoms and underwear. Then he positions himself between my legs and kisses the skin of my inner thigh teasing me, making me even more turned on. I then feel his tongue inside of me causing me to cry out in pleasure, "Ugh. Kuza." After a minute or two his tongue is replaced by his fingers and he begins to suck on my clit causing me to moan, "Oh fuck. " I tangle my fingers in his hair to encourage him on. Soon I felt a knot forming in my stomach. I say, "Kuza I'm gonna-" He says, "Let it go baby." Then this incredible feeling washed over me and I was moaning, "Oh Kuza, fuck yes"

Then he makes his way back up my body and whispers in my ear, 'Fuck you taste good." I was still pretty turned on so I say, "Kuza. I want you now. I don't want to wait anymore." He asks, "Are you sure?" I reply, " I'm positive." He gets off the bed to go get something out of his bag which I realize is a condom. He tears it open and slides it on. Kuza says, "This will hurt at first. Keep your eyes on me okay. I nod and look into his eyes like he said. Then I felt him start to push into me. I winced a little and he stops. I give him the ok to move and he pushes in a little more Soon I wasn't experiencing pain but pleasure. I moan, "Oh Kuza." He leans down and says in my ear, "You're so tight baby." I wanted him to speed up so I tell him, "Faster." He obeys and picks up the pace and I moan out, 'Oh fuck yeah." Kuza smirks and says, "That's it baby. Moan for me. Tell me how I make you feel." I then say, "You make me feel so good baby." Suddenly he stops and pulls out, I groan at the empty feeling. He says, "Tell me you want me." I say, "I want you baby." He asks, "How much do you want me?" I reply, "So bad." Kuza then re inserts himself and begins pounding into me mercilessly. He asks, "What's my name baby?" I moan, "Kuza." He says, "Say it louder. I want people to know who makes you feel like this." I say again but louder, "Kuza!!!" I felt that feeling in my stomach and I moan, "Oh you're gonna make me cum again." Kuza then says, "Cum baby. Make my dick wet." As I cum I moan, "Ughhhh. Fuuucccckk Kuza." He follows not long after with, "Fuuuuccck Venus." We both ride out our climax and he collapses on the bed next to me. Kuza removes the condom and throws it in the trash. Then he asks, "How was your first?" I repy, "Amazing." Before we fall asleep I hear Kuza say, " I love you V." I say, " I love you too Kuza."


	8. Chapter 8

Venus' P.O.V.

So we have been on tour for a month now and I have to say being a merch girl for Motionless is awesome. Of course some of the fans don't like me because I'm with Kuza but, I don't let it get to me. Allie and I were taking a break when she tells me, " I have something for you." I ask, "What?" She then hands me a little round package thing that has pills in it. I ask, "What is this?" She says, "It's the same type of birth control I use." I playfully punch her arm and say, "Allie!!!!!!!" She replies, "Well I figured I might as well give it to you." I say, "Thanks I guess." She smiles and says, "No problem." We head back inside and are met by the guys. They wanted to get some food and I have to admit I was kind of hungry. We decided to go to Applebee's. Once we're there this blonde waitress with too much make up and fake boobs comes to take our order. As she was standing there writing down what everyone wanted I noticed she was trying to flirt with Kuza MY Kuza. After she leaves Chris asks, "What's wrong V?" I reply, "Nothing." He didn't look convinced but dropped it. When he bimbo comes back she continues to flirt and I couldn't take it anymore I leaned over and kissed Kuza as passionately as I could. I heard a "Hmmmph." sound before she walked away.

After we ate and got back to the bus Kuza sits next to me on the couch and puts his arm around me. He says, " I know why you kissed me in front of that waitress." I reply, "Babe I'm sorry. I just couldn't take her flirting with you." He says, "Well I wasn't flirting back. Even though she was trying I wasn't interested I am in love with the most beautiful girl in the world and she's right her next to me." I say, "Thanks Kuza. I love you too." He leans over and kisses me then says, "Let's go to bed." I love falling asleep next to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Devin's P.O.V.

Today was an off day and we were bored and trying to find something to do. Then Chris says, "We should prank Ricky and Ryan." Everyone agreed so we began to set our plan into action. We gathered Allie, Balz, and Ange to tell them to get Ricky and Ryan out of the bus. Kuza then asks, "What's the plan?" I reply, " Okay so we challenge Ryan and Ricky to a wing eating contest. The catch is theirs will have ghost chili pepper sauce in them." Ange says, "Classic dude." Kuza replies, "Their mouths are gonna be on fire." So I look at Allie and say, "Take them to the skate park to keep them busy while we get everything ready."

I sent Venus and Kuza to get the wings and ghost chili pepper sauce while Ange and I went to find a syringe to inject the wings with it. So we go by the drug store and find one and come back to see Kuza and V back with the other materials. Then we got to work injecting the wings for Ricky and Ryan. Ange texts Allie to give them the okay to come back. Soon Ryan steps on the bus and asks, "What's going on guys?" Chris then asks, "You guys up for a wing eating contest?" Ricky says, 'Fuck yeah!!!!!!" Everyone grabs their wings and Kuza says, 'Ready, set go!!!!!!!" We all get started our eyes on Ricky and Ryan and Ricky says, "Damn these things are hot!!!!!!!!!" Ryan says, "I know my mouth is on fire!!!!!!!!!" They give up after one more wing and scramble to find something to drink the rest of the guys V and Allie were all laughing. Ricky and Ryan were pretty pissed off when we told them what we did but it was fucking hilarious.

Not too long after that our tour manager Josh called all of us in for a band meeting. Once we were all there Josh says, "Guys we have another band joining us for the remainder of the tour." Ange asks, "What band?" He answers, "Pierce The Veil." Venus says, 'Excuse me. " She runs off to the bathroom and we hear her shouting, "Fuck yeah!!!!!!" The she stands by Kuza who puts his arm around her and chuckles over her fangirl moment. Before we know it a bus pulls up next to ours.

Venus' P.O.V.

After the bus pulls up we all rush to see Pierce the Veil coming out!!!!!!!!!!!! Jaime comes up to me first and says, "Hi dare. " I laugh and reply, "Hi Hime Time." He asks. "Who might you be?" I answer, "I'm Venus Sola. Devin's little sister and merch girl for Motionless." He shakes my hand then Tony comes up and asks, "Do you like turtles?" I reply, "Sure snapping turtles, sea turtles, ninja turtles, you name it." I lean in and whisper, "Don't tell anyone but I am a turtle." Tony picks me up spins me then shouts, "New best friend alert!!!!!!!!" Then the oldest Fuentes brother Vic says, "Oi dare mate!" I reply, "Crikey it's Vic!!!!!!" Last but not least I'm met by Mike who "Wazzzzzzzzuuuuuuuuupppppppp." When he said that I doubled over laughing because I remembered my brother's band's bamboozle announcement.

*Time lapse*

The guys from MIW and PTV decided to go to a park. When we get there Mike says, " Betcha I can swing higher than you!!!!!" Then I say, "Oh it's on Fuentes!!!!" Mike and I choose our swings Mike is a fair amount higher than me but not for long I quickly get higher and when I do I look to him and he says, "DAYYYUMMM!!!"

Chris' P.O.V.

Ricky and I head over to the monkey bars then he climbs to the top. He stands up and says, "Watch out MUDAFUCK- oh SATAN. I think I brokeded my balls!!!!!!!!" I ask, "You ok dare buddy?" while trying to hold back my laughter. Ricky replies, "Fuck you MUDAASHOEEEEEE." while holding his nuts. Finally I can't hold back anymore and fall to the ground laughing.

Balz's P.O.V.

Kuza says, "Holy shit they have a zip line. Let's go!!!!!!!!" I follow after him shaking my head. Then he shouts, "Dude this is awesome. You should try it!!!!!!" I reply, "Okay. Just move." He says like a 5 year old, "But I don't want to." I say, "Move. Now. Before I hit you." Then he sighs and says, "Okay mom. I hope you break your ashole." then sticks his tongue out. I get on it and fall flat on my ass and say, "Son of a bitch. I think I'm DEAD" At this point Kuza couldn't breathe because he was laughing so hard. " FUCK YOU. YOU TWAT"

Tony's P.O.V.

Ange and myself are by the jungle gym. Ange bets he can hang upside down longer than me. I say, "Bring it BITCH." then like a little kid I said, "I WUVVV Turtles." Anywhore I do a backflip to where I'm hanging like a bat and Ange does the same. Ange then begins to countdown, "One satan hoe, two satan hoe, tree satan hoe, four satan hoe.... "he gets to six before I start laughing and l lose my balance and land on the ground. The Ange shouts, " I win Mothafucka!!!!!!!!!" Then I think to myself, "To my wuvable turtles I'm still a winners after alls."

Vic's P.O.V.

So I'm with Dev over by the slides and I just ask out of nowhere, "Do you like tacos?" He replies, " I fucking love tacos. Only an idiot wouldn't love tacos they're like da bomb pops." Then I reply in a sassy voice, "For real doe." Then Dev slides down on his stomach and face plants in the dirt. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I was holding my ribs still laughing when Ghost sits up and says, "That's not funny."

Allie's P.O.V.

I was over with Jaime and Ryan who were currently watching the guys make fools of themselves. Even though they're insane I wouldn't have it any other way. This tour has been a fun one.


	10. Chapter 10

Devin's P.O.V.

This is the last week of tour PTV is an awesome band and they are freaking hilarious. Venus and Kuza are closer than ever. They are so cute and I desperately want what they have. Soon it was time for us to get ready for the show. Once everyone was ready we had some time before we had to play so i just decided to take a walk when I bumped into someone. I immediately stand up and say, 'I'm really sorry I didn't see you." I hear a voice like an angel say, "That's ok. I should've been more careful." I look up and see this beautiful girl standing infront of me. Her hair was jet black and long, gorgeous brown eyes, and the face of an angel. I ask, "What's your name beautiful?" She replies, ' I'm Kylie Devyn." I say, 'Wow your last name is the same as my first name." That caused her to giggle a little bit. Then I ask her, "Would you like to stand side stage while my band plays?" She replies, "Sure." So I take her hand and lead her to the stage and Kuza asks, "Who's your friend Ghost?" I say, "This is Kylie. She's gonna watch us play." He says, "Cool I'm Kuza. " She says, "Nice to meet you." He replies, "You too." She then asks, "What band are you in?" I say, "Motionless In White. I'm Devin Sola." She says, " I thought you looked familiar. I'm a fan but not in a creepy way." I laugh and say, "Okay. You can meet the others and my sister later." She nods and as PTV finishes we take the stage.

Kylie's P.O.V.

Kuza says, " Don't be nervous about meeting the guys. They'll like you." I nod and ask, 'Who is his sister?" He replies, 'Her name is Venus. And she happens to be my girlfriend." I say, "Awwww. How long have you guys been together?" He says, "Since the start of tour. " He asks, "What do you think of Ghost?" I blush and say, " He's nice and very sweet." Kuza asks, "Does someone have a crush?" I nudge him and say, 'Shut up." About halfway through the set a girl with green and black hair comes up to Kuza and says, "Hey baby." She must be Venus. She kisses him and turns to me and says, "Hi." I reply, "Hey. You must be Devin's sister." She replies, 'Yeah. How do you know my brother?" I say, "We ran into each other, literally before the show." Venus says, "Oh. So what's your name?" I reply, "Kylie Devyn." She replies, "Well it's nice to meet you Kylie." I say, "Nice to meet you too." She turns back to Kuza and says, "I gotta get back to help Allie but I'll see you after the show." They kiss again and she leaves. I say, "You guys make a cute couple." He says, "Thanks." I nod and continue watching the boys. Soon their set was over and Devin gave me a huge sweaty hug. The guys were all staring at us with confused faces.


	11. Chapter 11

Devin's P.O.V.

The guys were staring at me and Kylie like we had 3 heads. Ange asks, "Who is this Ghost?" I reply, "Oh. This is Kylie. I was walking around before the show and I asked her to watch our show." The guys all introduced themselves to her and we talked for a while but, she says, "Ghost I have to get home." I reply, "Let me at least give me your number. I'd like to see you again." She giggles and puts her number in my phone and says, "Until next time." She kisses my cheek and I hear the guys going, "Awwwwww." V says, "Looks like our little Ghost has a crush." I shake my head and chuckle to myself. I wasn't gonna deny it because I know I do.

*Time lapse Valentine's Day*

Kuza's P.O.V.

Today is Valentine's day and I was on my way to get Venus her present. Devin gave me a good idea he says she has always wanted a puppy so that's what I'm gonna get her. I walked into the local pet store and the girl working asks, "Can I help you sir?" I reply, "Yes I am looking for a puppy to get my girlfriend." She says, "Awwwww. She's a lucky girl. Follow me." I'm led into the back where the animals are I look around and suddenly I see the perfect one. It was a little black miniature dachshund I knew Venus would love it. I say to the girl, "I'll take this little one here." She says, "Good choice." I pay for the puppy and get a collar and leash while we are there and head home.

When I get to my place Allie is there. I ask, "What are you doing here?" She says, "I have a message for you from Venus." She hands me an envelope and then she spots the little creature I'm holding. Allie asks, "Is this adorable thing Venus' present?" I say, "Yep." Allie says, "Well I'm gonna go, oh and she said to give you this." She hands me a blindfold. Allie replies before leaving, "It will make sense when you read the note." I nod and she leaves. I place the puppy on the couch as I sit down and open the note. It read...

Kuza,

I will be there at 8:30 tonight. Your instructions are to be in your room sitting in a chair. You will also be wearing the blindfold. See you tonight.

Love,

V

I laugh to myself and say to the puppy, "I wonder what your new mommy is planning."

Venus' P.O.V.

Gosh I was so nervous about tonight. I couldn't think of what to get Kuza so I planned on doing something sexy. I looked at my outfit for tonight and decided to try it on http://www.polyvore.com/venus_valentines_day_outfit/set?id=117201622. When I finally had everything on I thought about what to do with my hair. I decided to curl it and then I did my all black eye make up with red lips. Finally I put my long leather trenchcoat over it. I was ready. By the time I was done it was 8:00. Dev was out with Kylie somewhere so I make my way out the door to my car.

*Time lapse at Kuza's*

I finally arrived at Kuza's and my heart was racing. I walk up to the door and find a note that said...

I'm waiting upstairs for you my love.

Kuza

I smile and make my way up to his room to see him blindfolded. I think to myself, 'Good boy.' I then took out a pair of fuzzy handcuffs and put them on him. He asks, "Why did you do that?" I reply, "Well babe. What I'm going to do next requires only looking, no touching. I'm gonna make you want me worse than you ever have." He replies, 'When I finally get my hands on you I'm gonna fuck you so hard." I take off his blindfold and set up my ipod on his ihome and set it to play Heart Shaped Glasses by Marilyn Manson. As the music started I began to dance as sexily as I could and from the look on Kuza's face he was enjoying it. At then halfway point I sat on his lap and grinded against him. He moaned loudly in my ear and when the song was over I released him only to be picked up and thrown on the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Kuza's P.O.V.

As soon as V released me I picked her up and threw her on the bed. She looked up at me with lust filled eyes. That outfit she was wearing was beyond sexy. I looked at the bra she was wearing and said, "You won't be needing this anymore." I then rip it off her and fondle her chest making her moan. Soon I remove her underwear as well leaving her exposed beneath me, she was so beautiful. I kiss down her stomach making my way between her legs then I begin to lick and suck her clit she moans, "Oh fuck Kuza." I ask while smirking, "You like that don't ya baby?" She only moans in response. A few minutes later she says, "Oh my god I'm gonna-" I cut her off saying, "Not yet you're not." I stand up looking down at her and I unbutton my jeans and remove my boxers so I'm completely naked and say, "Suck me." Like the good girl she is she takes me into her mouth and to the back of her throat? When did she learn to do that? Later. Venus stops and says, "I want you NOW!!!!!" I go to grab a condom and she says, "No you don't need it I'm on birth control." I go back over to the bed and climb on top of her.

Venus' P.O.V.

Kuza is now on top of me. I feel him teasing me and I say, "Just fuck me already." He then slams into me and begins thrusting at an animalistic pace but I was loving it. I drug my nails down his back causing him to groan. I moan, "Oh yeah. Kuza baby." He moans in response, "Mmmmm. V you feel so good." God he turned me into a moaning mess. With every thrust my moans got louder the neighbors could probably hear us. I began to bit my lip to be quieter but Kuza says, "Oh no baby. I want to hear you moaning. I want my neighbors to know how good I make you feel." So I just listened. I felt myself getting close and I say, "UGH. Kuza you're gonna make me cum." He replies, "Hold it as long as you can baby." I moan, "I can't." He looks into my eyes and says, "Cum with me baby." Finally my orgasm hit me and Kuza's him. After we came down from our high he says, "Now it's time for your present." I sit up as Kuza walks to his bathroom with a box that has holes in it. I open the box and find the cutest little puppy and say, "Awwwwww. You got me a puppy." He says, "Yep. It's a girl she needs a name." I think for a minute and reply, "Raven." As soon as I said that she licked my nose. Kuza says, "I take it she likes her name." I say, "Best Valentine's day ever." Kuza and I pet Raven a little and we fall asleep in each other's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Kuza's P.O.V.

The next morning I was woken up by Raven barking, or attempting to bark. I ask groggily, "What is it girl?" All of a sudden I look up and see Chris standing at the doorway smirking. He says, "Well it's no mystery what you two were doing last night. And cute puppy by the way." I ask, "How do you know what happened last night?" He chuckles and says, "Clothes are everywhere and this was on your door." Chris hands me a paper that had 'Noise Ordinance Violation' on it. Then he says, "I heard your neighbors complaining about you and Venus being loud last night." I reply, "Damn." Chris says, "I'll catch you later man." I say, "Later." and he leaves. I quietly get up and grab Raven's collar and take her outside. After she is done I find Venus in the kitchen wearing one of my slipknot t shirts making breakfast. I walk up behind her and ask, "Have I told you how sexy you look wearing my clothes?" She giggles and says, "Good morning babe." Raven licks her leg and V bends down to pet her saying, "Good morning to you too cutie." earning a cute bark from her.

Venus' P.O.V.

Kuza says, "Chris came by this morning." I ask, "Why?" He laughs and says, "To inform me there was a notice on my door that we were loud last night." I begin blushing bright red. He then asks, "How did you do what you did last night?" I reply, "Allie may have given me some advice. I wanted to be sexy for you." Kuza says, "You always are babe. And last night is a night I'll never want to forget. I love you Venus Sola." I say, "I love you Mike Kuza." I finished cooking breakfast and we ate. After we were done I got dressed and we headed over to my parents' house to see the guys there. I put Raven down and she runs over to Allie. Dev asks, "Who is this cute little fur ball?" I reply, "My puppy Raven." I hear Kylie saw, "She's so cute." I look and see her biting Allie's hand playfully and say, "Yeah. Now we just need to spoil her with lots of toys and treats. Kuza and I stayed a while longer before deciding to go to the park to let Raven run a little bit.

While at the park I heard a small voice ask, "Are you the nice lady from the coffee shop?" I look to see the same little girl from Starbucks. I reply, "Yes I am." She asks, "Why haven't I seen you there?" I say, "I'm sorry sweetie. I don't work there anymore." She looks at Kuza and asks, "Who are you?" He says, "I'm Kuza. Venus' boyfriend." The little girl asks, "What's a boyfriend?" I chuckle and ask, "You like Disney movies?" She nods and Kuza says, "Think of Venus as a princess, and if she is then that would make me...." The little girl finishes, "Her prince." I say, "Right." I ask, "What is your name sweetie?" She says, "Faith. Your puppy is cute." I hear another voice call out, "Faith we have to go." She says, "I don't wanna go home." I ask, "Why honey?" Faith replies, "Bad things happen." I notice her mother and she sees me and says, "Oh it's you again. And I see there is another one of you this time." Raven begins growling at her. She harshly grabs Faith's arm and says, "Let's go." Kuza replies, "Let go of her. You're hurting her." The mother asks, "What are you gonna do about it?" I reply, "I may not have reported you that once but now I might." She let's go and I hand her a piece of paper with my number on it and say, "Call me if you need to, sweetie." She hugs me and says, "Okay." Then Faith and her mother drive away. Kuza says, "What a bitch." I say, "Yeah. Let's go." Soon we are back at Kuza's and we watch movies till we fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Ghost's P.O.V.

I was so excited for tonight. Since Kylie and I met we have been talking and hanging out a lot. Finally I got up the courage to ask her out on a date. I have a great night planned for her. First we are going out to dinner tjen, the drive in is showing The Rocky Horror Picture Show which is her favorite movie. I put on a blood red button down shirt, black skinnnes and vans. I go downstairs to find Kuza and Venus with Raven inn hee lap watching tv. She looks at me and says, "Lookin' good bro." I reply, "Thank you", then head out to my car to pick up my lovely date.

Kylie P.O.V.

Ghost would be here any minute and I am so nervous. I glance over my outfit again which is a dark purple dress, black pumps, and some silver jewelry. Suddenly the doorbell rings and I open it to reveal Ghost. He looks me over and says, "Wow. You look beautiful." I reply, " Well thank you." We head out to the car where he opens the door for me. Once we are in the car I ask, "Where are we going?" He smirks while saying, "Somewhere." I just shake my head. Before I know it we are pulling into a fancy restaurant. He comes over to help me out of the car and leads me inside. Once we were seated we ordered and ate. Despite my objections Ghost paid for dinner. When we left he says, "I have somwhere else to take you." My face lights up like a little kid in a candy store when I see he is taking me to see The Rocky Horror Picture Show, my all time favorite musical.

*After the movie*

So Ghost drove me home and walked me to my door. I say, "Thanks for tonight I had fun." He smiles and says, "Me too." Without thinking about it he crashed his lips against mine. After a minute he pulls away and asks, "Be mine?" I reply, "Of course." As he walked away I realized I am in love with Devin Sola.


	15. Chapter 15

Venus' P.O.V.

Kuza and I were currently watching Balz chase Raven around the house because she had one of his socks. It is freaking hilarious. Suddenly my phone rings. I look at the number and I don't recognize it but, I answer it, "Hello?" A small voice says, "Venus?" I ask back, "Faith? What is it honey?" She says, "I'm scared." I ask, "Of what hun?" Faith says, "Daddy came home and started hitting me and mommy. I ran up to my room." I reply, "Ok sweetie you need to tell me your address. Find some mail or something that has it on there." She says, "O-okay." After a few minutes she says, "123 West Avenue." Then I hear an angry voice shouting, "Get over here you little bitch." Then the line goes dead.

Kuza asks, "Who was that?" I can't speak. He says, "V baby talk to me." I say, "Faith...trouble.." Finally I say, "Kuza Faith is in trouble. Her dad yelled at her before the line went dead." Kuza replies, "Get in the car we're gonna go get her." I run out to the car with Kuza not far behind me. Soon we are at the address Faith gave me. I heard yelling and Kuza kicked the door in. The sight I beheld next terrified me. Faith's 'father' was repeatedly slapping her across the face calling her names. The 'mother' was just standing by watching. I ask outraged, "What the fuck is going on here?" The 'dad' stops and asks, "Who the hell are you?" Kuza replies, "That's none of your concern. Venus take Faith and pack her things." I say, "Come on sweetie."

Kuza's P.O.V.

How could these people call themselves parents? The 'mother' asks, "Just where do you think you're taking my child?" I reply, "Somewhere she won't be living in fear. Your husband abuses her and you sit back and do nothing. You should've been fucking sterilized!!!" She laughs and says, "Please that little bitch needed to learn a lesson." I say, "He hits you too not just her." Soon enough Venus and Faith come back down. The 'father' says, "Fine take the little whore. We never wanted her anyway." Venus and I take Faith back to the car and head back to the house. By the time we got there Faith was asleep. I carried her inside and laid her on the couch. I pushed her hair out of her face and saw some pretty nasty bruises and cuts. Venus and I decided to take her to the hospital tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

Devin's P.O.V.

I got back from my date with Kylie and saw a little girl laying on the couch. As I got closer I noticed bruises on her face. Venus was coming down the stairs. I ask, "What is going on?" V replies, "Dev Kuza and I took Faith away from her parents. They abused her. She could've died if we hadn't got to her in time." I sat down and she explained the whole thing. When she was finished I said, "It's a good thing you guys got there when you did. But she will probably end up in foster care." Venus says, "No. I'll adopt her if I have to." I reply, "V you're only 18 you're way too young to have a kid. Maybe one of the guys will adopt her." She says, "Alright. Kuza and I are taking her to the hospital tomorrow." I reply, "Good idea." We hug and say goodnight then go to bed.

Venus' P.O.V.

I went downstairs the next morning and saw Faith sleeping on the couch with Raven cuddled in her arms. It was one of the most adorable sights ever so I snap a picture then start cooking breakfast. Soon I heard a small yawn and see Faith has woken up. I say, "Morning sweetie." She says, "Morning." I put a pancake, some eggs, and bacon on a plate for her. Raven was scratching at my leg so I bent down and gave her a little piece of bacon. I ask Faith,"What do you want to drink?" She says, "Apple juice please." So I give her some apple juice. A little while later Kuza comes downstairs and says, "Smells good in here babe." He looks at Faith and asks, "How did you sleep princess?" She says, "Good." Faith soon finishes with breakfast and I tell her, "Go upstairs and get cleaned up, we have somewhere to go." She skips out of the kitchen and Kuza wraps his arms around my waist and says, "You will make a good mother V." I say, "Kuza I want kids someday just not right now. But I would like you to be the one I have them with."

Faith comes back down and says, "I'm ready." I say, "Okay sweetie. We have to go get ready so you can watch tv till we have to go." She nods and turns the tv to SpongeBob while Kuza and I go get dressed. Soon we are at the hospital and Faith looks scared but, Kuza reassures her, "It's ok baby girl. They're just gonna check your bruises. If you are a big girl we'll get ice cream on the way home." We go inside to check her in and they take her for some x-rays.

*Time lapse*

I hear the doctor say, "People for Faith Marshall." Kuza and I stand. The doctor says, 'The x- rays have come back and show multiple fractures some that were still healing." I drop to my knees and just breakdown and say, "This girl is only 6 years old." The doctor says, "There were also signs of ....sexual abuse." I scream out, "Oh god no!!!" Kuza tires to comfort me and says, 'It's ok. She's safe now baby." The doctor says before walking away, "I'm so sorry." Faith comes skipping out a few minutes later. And as promised on the way home we stopped for ice cream.

Kuza's P.O.V.

When we get back to the house I ask, "V are you ok baby?" She replies, "I just don't understand how people who are supposed to show love and affection can inflict such physical and emotional pain." I reply, "Babe there are people in this world that are just fucked up." She nods and when we get in the house the guys and girls are introducing themselves to Faith. I say, "Faith take Raven out to play." She says, "Okay. Come on girl." The little dog happily runs after her barking. I begin to explain Faith's situation to the guys and girls and by the time I was done everyone had tears in their eyes. Then Ryan and Allie stand up and Ryan says, 'We will adopt her." Allie replies, "It's the least we can do for this girl. She deserves a loving home after all she's been through."

Faith's P.O.V.

I was playing with Raven when Ryan and Allie came outside. Allie says, "Guess what sweetie?" I ask, "What?" Ryan replies, "Allie and I are going to adopt you." Then I ask, "Will I still get to see Venus and Kuza?" Allie replies, "Of course honey." I say, "Okay. Mommy and daddy." They seemed really happy when I called them that. I was so happy that I was getting a new family with people who loved me.


	17. Chapter 17

Venus' P.O.V.

A lot has happened within the last 6 months. Kuza's clothing line Six Feet Under has really taken off as well as his band KUZA. I have began my modeling career. I have modeled for Kuza's line as well as Drop Dead, Anthem, and even for Ashley Purdy's line. I have also gotten more tattoos. Unfortunately for MIW Ange left the band but, he keeps in touch. Faith is now officially Ryan and Allie's daughter and her abusive parents are in prison for a long time. I was sitting on the couch cuddling with Kuza when my phone rang. I answer, "Hello?" A voice on the other end asks, "Is this Venus Sola?" I reply, "Yes it is." The voice says, "Miss Sola this is Missy from Suicide Girls. I want to know if you would be interested in shooting with us. If this goes well you will officially be one of our models." I say, "Yes absolutely." Missy says, "Great. The shoot is Friday at 3. Don't be late." Then she hung up.

Kuza's P.O.V.

When Venus hung up I ask, "Who was that baby?" She replies, 'Missy Suicide wants me to do a photo shoot for them on Friday." I reply, "Babe that's great. I'm so proud of you." I mean it I was proud of her. I've been thinking about something. Venus' birthday is coming up and I want to do something special for her. I call Allie to see if she can get Venus out of the house tomorrow. I need to get the guys over here so we can get the planning started. I sent out a group text.  
Kuza: Meet me at my place tomorrow at 12:30  
Ricky: I'll be there  
Chris: Ok.  
Ghost: So there dude  
Ryan: For what? Ok I'll be there.  
Rage: Sure.


	18. Chapter 18

Kuza's P.O.V.

All the guys met at mine and Dev asks, "Okay why are we here Kuza?" I reply, "Well you know V's birthday is coming up and I want to know if you guys want to help plan the party." Chris says, "Of course man." Ricky comments, "Count me in." I say, "I was also hoping to propose to her during the party." I show them the ring I bought and Ghost says, "Dude shebis gonna love it." I reply, "Thanks I hope so." Brandon says, "Let's give V the best party ever." Ange responds, "Now we need to think about who to invite." Chris says, "SWS, BVB, OM&M, BMTH, FIR, VE,and AA. I am also bringing a date." I ask, "Who?" He replies, "Me and Ash Costello have been seeing each other." I say, "Dude that's awesome."

Now that that's. out of the way I need to tell Venus' parents. I get to their house and they greet me. Mr. Sola asks, "What can we do for you Kuza?" I reply, "Mr. and Mrs. Sola I love your daughter very much The guys and I are planning her birthday party and I want to propose to her with your permission of course." Mrs.. Sola says, "I definitely approve and Kuza it's Vivian or mom." Mr. Sola responds, "So do I and call me David or dad." I was so happy now to wait on mt love to get home. I have a surprise for her tonight.

Venus' P.O.V.

Allie, Faith, and I spent the day together. Faith talked about school. Allie and I talked about relationships, the band, and my photoshoot while shopping and mani pedis. Overall it was a good day. When Allie drops me off Faith asks, "Aunt Venus can I stay with you tonight?" I say, "Not tonight honey. Maybe next weekend okay?" She says, "Okay bye." I reply, "Bye sweetheart." Allie says, "Tell Kuza hi for me." I call back, "I will." I walk in the house and see rose petals leading up the stairs. I smile to myself Kuza can be so romantic. Once I got to the bedroom I feel two arms wrap around me and a voice in my ear, "Take a bath with me?" I say, "Gladly." Kuza and I strip then get in the tub." I say, "Wash my back, please," He takes the loofa and gently scrubs my back while trailing kisses down my neck causing me to moan softly. Once we were out of the tub Kuza picks me up bridal style and lays me down on the bed. He climbs on top of me kissing me with hunger, need, and lust. Kuza breaks the kiss and asks, "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" I ask seductively, "What baby?" He takes my hand putting it on his. hard length. I stroke it just to tease him making him growl in my ear. He smirks and says, "Two can tease love."

Kuza's P.O.V.

So Venus wants to tease. I put my hand between her legs and rub her clit earning soft moans from her. Then I put my middle finger inside her and move it hard and fast making her cry out, "YESSSSSS KUZA RIGHT THERE!!!!!" Her moans were driving me crazy. I tell her, "Baby I need to be inside you." She just moans. I line myself up with her entrance and push into her and befin thrusting hard and fast. She was moaning, "Ugh. Kuza baby." I moan back, "Yeah V. Ugh you feel so good." A while later she says, "Oh my gosh I'm cumming baby." I say, Me too babe me too."" We both ride out our highs and before I fall asleep I say, "I love you." She responds I love you too."


	19. Chapter 19

Venus' P.O.V.

It was the day of my photo shoot with Suicide Girls. I was nervous but, extremely excited. I get up and put on a pair of sweats and a Six Feet Under Hoodie. I just put my hair in a ponytail and didn't bother with make up because that would be done for me. As I finish Kuza comes in and says, "Good morning gorgeous." I reply, "Morning sexy." He asks, "Nervous?" I say, "A little. Maybe I wouldn't be if you were there with me." Kuza says, "I'll be glad to come with you." As I waited for Kuza to get ready Raven was scratching at my leg so I picked her up and put her on the bed. She was playfully biting my hand so I slid it across the mattress and she jumps at it barking. It was so adorable. Kuza comes out and asks, "Ready?" Raven whines sadly as we leave I turn back and say, "It's okay baby. We'll be back." Then we head out.

At the studio the receptionist asks, "Name?" I reply, "Venus Sola." She says, "Oh yes. Missy is expecting you. Second door on the right." Once we enter the room a woman comes up and says, "Venus you're right on time. I'm Missy Suicide." I shake her hand as she eyes Kuza asking, "Who is tall, dark, and handsome?" He chuckles and says, "I'm her boyfriend Kuza." She asks, "Mike Kuza?" He replies, "That's me." Missy says, "I love your band and your clothing line. That's actually how I found Venus because of the shoot she did for you." Kuza says, "Well you picked a great girl. And I'm happy you like my work." Missy then says, "Okay honey. Let's get you to hair and make up." She leads me back to the make up area where I was for about 30 minutes then they handed me a VERY revealing outfit. I would be practically naked in front or everyone. As if I wasn't nervous enough.

Kuza's P.O.V.

As we were waiting for V to come out Missy asks, "How long have you guys been together?" I reply, "About a year. I love her so much." She says, "I can tell when you look at her. Any wedding plans?" I say, "I'm going to propose to her at her birthday party." She says, "I expect a wedding invitation." I say, "You can count on it." Missy then asks, "Is your band going on tour soon?" I say, "In a few months. We will be starting our See You In Hell tour." Finally Venus came out and my jaw was practically on the floor. She was basically wearing nothing. The way the photographer was looking at her pissed me off. I could tell she was nervous and uncomfortable. I say, "Just relax and have fun babe." That made her loosen up a bit. As she posed for the camera it made me happy to see her living her dream. Some time later she went to change into her next outfit. The photographer says, "Damn I need a cold shower after that one. She is HOT!!!!!!" I say, "Well she's mine so back the fuck up!!!!!" He says, "Woah man chill. Just saying." I reply, " Oh you won't be saying anything when I punch your teeth down your throat." He put his hands up in surrender and walked away like the little bitch he is.

Missy says, "Wow she's a natural." I reply, "Yeah but I don't appreciate your photographer eye fucking her." She says, "Zack is harmless. He's never caused any trouble but, the girls know to come to me if he does. If I find out he has touched one of them I will fire him immediately." Missy then leaves me to go see if Venus is ready. This shoot cannot end quick enough.

Venus' P.O.V.

I was almost ready when Missy comes back and asks, "Having fun?" I say, "Yeah. I'm over my nerves now." She says, "That's normal. Kuza was about to rearrange Zack's face." I ask, "Why?" Missy replies, "He was looking at you and Kuza didn't like it too much." I say, "Huh. Well I had my eyes on Kuza so I didn't notice." She says, "Come out when you're ready." Not too long after she walks out I do my second shoot. 30 minutes later we wrap up and Missy says, "Venus, welcome to Suicide Girls." I say, "Thank you so much." She hugs me and says, "You earned it hun." Kuza kisses me and says, "I'm proud of you babe." When we were headed home I was on cloud nine. Finally I was living my dream and had a good man to share it with.


	20. Chapter 20

Kuza's P.O.V.

Venus' birthday is today and i was determined to make sure it was perfect. While she was still sleeping I decided to make her breakfast in bed. So I go downstairs and begin making her favorite chocolate chip pancakes with powdered sugar. Once those were done I poured some orange juice and set it on a tray with the pancakes. When I got back to the bedroom Raven was at the foot of the bed wagging her tail. I ask, "What do you say we wake up mommy?" She barks and runs to Venus licking her face. She sits up in bed as I say, "Happy birthday baby." She smiles and says, "Well aren't you sweet but, Kuza you didn't have to." I reply, "Of course I did today is all about you love."

As she ate I say, "The guys and I have a surprise for you tonight. Allie and the girls are taking you shopping." Once she's done she says, "Well I guess I need to jump in the shower then." I reply, "Don't be too long." When she left the room I called Ghost. He answers, "Hello." I ask, "We all set for tonight?" Ghost replies, "Yeah man we're good." I say, "Great. See you guys in a bit." then he hangs up. Tonight was gonna be so special.

Veuns' P.O.V.

I wondered exactly what Kuza was up to. He's not telling me anything. As I finish my make up Kuza calls out, "V the girls are here." I call back, "Be right there." I grab my phone and head downstairs seeing Allie, Francessca, Jessica, Kylie, and Faith there. Faith comes up and give me a card and says, "Happy birthday Aunt Venus." She made it herself that was so sweet. I reply, "Thanks sweetie." The rest of the girls also say happy birthday. I quickly kiss Kuza then he says, ''See you tonight baby." Allie asks, "Ready?" I nod as we head out. I ask, "So where to first?" Francessca says, "We're taking you to get your hair done. Kuza told us a while back you wanted to change the green to red." I ask, "What is so special about tonight?" Allie replies, "Nope. Can't tell you that." I sigh in defeat as we reach the hair salon.

As soon as we get inside the main hair dresser says, "You must be Venus." I nod and she immediately starts on my hair. About and hour later she was done and I loved it. Faith says, "You look pretty aunt Venus." I smile and say, "Thanks baby girl." Kylie says, "Now off to the mall." I ask, "For what?" Jessica replies, "Well you need a dress for tonight." I shake my head as we head to the mall. Seeing a store with some cute dresses we walk in and it wasn't long before I found the perfect one. Once the girls found their dresses we all paid and left. When we got back to the house all the girls were getting me ready. Allie says, "We need to leave by 6:30." Ugh this is gonna be a long few hours.

Kuza's P.O.V.

Venus and the girls were getting ready at mine and her place so the guys and I were at Chris'. Ricky asks, ''Excited?" I reply, "Nervous is more like it. I'm scared she'll say no." Ghost says, "Kuza just chill you're over thinking this Venus loves you anyone can see it. She'll say yes." I knew they were right so I let it go. Soon we were all ready and on our way to pick up the girls.


	21. Chapter 21

Venus' P.O.V.

The girls were finally done fussing over my hair, make up, and outfit. When I finally looked in the mirror I was floored. The girls did one hell of a job. Suddenly the doorbell rings. Francessca goes to get it then calls out, "The guys are here." Allie says, "Don't move we need to give you an entrance." I just chuckle and shake my head. Jessica says, "Gentlemen we would like to present the birthday girl Venus Sola." I made my way downstairs and earned a few whistles and catcalls from the guys. The look on Kuza's face was pure love. Kuza says, "Hello beautiful." I reply, "Hello handsome." Chris says, "Guys I hate to kill the mood here but we have to go." We all head out to wherever it is we are going. Once we arrive Kuza covers my eyes so I can't see. I say, "You better not let me fall." He says, "I got you babe. Just a little further." When we get inside Kuza uncovers my eyes only to reveal a dark room. Suddenly the lights come on and I hear, "Surprise!!!!!!" I see my family, BVB, SWS,VE, OM&M, FIR, BMTH, and AA standing there. All of them came up to me and wished me a happy birthday.

I was talking to Austin when Ash Costello comes up and says, "So you're the famous Venus I've heard so much about." I say, "I guess so." Chris appears out of nowhere and says, "Ash there you are baby." then kisses her. I ask, "Are you guys together?" Ash replies, "Uh-huh. For about a month now. After we filmed Angel Eyes we just started hanging out and Chris asked me to be his girlfriend." I say, "That's great I'm happy for you guys." Chris replies, "Thanks V. Kuza is looking for you." I nod and see him talking to Jinxx. I go over and say, "Hey babe. Chris says you were looking for me." He says, "Yeah I have a surprise for you." I ask, "What is it?" He nods to the stage and I am in awe at who is on it. I look at Kuza and ask, "Am I dreaming?" Kuza shakes his head and says, "No babe." I ask, "How did you pull this off?" He says, "I called in a favor." He led me to the dance floor as HIM began to play Venus Doom.

Leave all behind now to watch her crawl  
Through our dark gardens of insanity  
She'll be the light to guide you back home  
Just give her a kiss worth dying for  
And open your arms

[Chorus:]  
Watch me fall for you  
My venus doom  
Hide my heart where all dreams are entombed  
My venus doom  
All dreams are of you  
My venus doom

Grieve all your hearts out and she'll writhe enthralled  
In tragic ecstatic agony  
And in her flames we will die some more  
Just show me her life worth living for  
And light up the dark

[Chorus]

Hold me inside your infernal offering  
Touch me as I fall  
Don't lose yourself in this suffering yet  
Hold on

Watch me fall for you  
My venus doom  
Hide my heart where all dreams are entombed

Watch me fall for you  
My venus doom  
Hide my heart where all dreams are entombed  
My venus doom  
All tears are of you  
My venus doom

 

Kuza's P.O.V.

As Venus and I danced I could tell how happy she was. I knew she loved it and me. There was no way she would say no. After the song was over Ville says into the mic, "Kuza now has something to say. And so do I happy birthday Venus." I go up on the stage taking Venus with me. I say, "Everyone thank you for coming tonight. There is something I need todo. Venus Rhiannon Sola I love you with all of my heart. Eversince I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world and can't imagine my life without you." I get down on one knee as she gasps and says, "Oh my god." I then ask, "Venus will you marry me?" My heart ounded in my chest as I waited for her to answer. Finally she says, "Michael Kuza.....yes I will marry you." I was so happy I picked her up. spun her around and kissed her. This night was perfect.


	22. Chapter 22

Venus' P.O.V.

I woke up sure that last night was a dream until I saw the gorgeous ring on my finger. Kuza and I were officially engaged now and I'm so happy. I go downstairs to see him on the phone. Deciding not to disturb him I slip into the kitchen to make some coffee. As it brewed Kuza came and kissed me good morning. I ask, "Who was on the phone babe?" Kuza replies, "Our tour manager. They pushed up the tour date to next month." "Oh that's great", I say trying to hide my disappointment. He says, "Come on V. Don't be like that. There's still a while before I have to leave." I say, 'I know but, this will be the first time we've been apart since we've been together. I'm going to miss you like crazy." "I know baby. I'll miss you too. But let's not worry about that now and enjoy the time we do have together", he replies. I say, "That's why I love you. You know just what to say to make me feel better." Kuza says, "Cause I'm smooth like that", in a hipster voice. I playfully slap his chest as he says, "Just kidding babe." as we laugh.

Suddenly my phone rings. It was Missy I answer, "Hello." "Venus I need your help. One of the girls who was supposed to shoot today called in sick. Can you please fill in?" she says. I say, "Sure I'll be there as soon as I can." Before hanging up she says, "Thanks Venus. You're really saving my ass here." Kuza asks, "What was that about?" I reply, "Missy asked me to fill in on a shoot today. The other girl is sick." "Zack's not shooting is he?" Kuza asks in an annoyed tone. I say, "I don't know. Baby you have no reason to be jealous of Zack. You're the one I'm with." "I know but, it's him I don't trust not you", he replies. I say, "I have to go babe but I'll make it up to you I promise." He says, "You better. One more thing V if that creep tries anything you tell me or Missy." "Okay babe I will", I reply then leave.

Kuza's P.O.V.

Venus is gone now so it's just me and Raven. I tried working on some new sketches for Six Feet Under but, I couldn't concentrate. The thought of him trying anything with Venus pissed me off. I know Venus would never do that to me but, I have an off feeling about this guy. I needed to talk to someone so I went to Ricky's. When he answers the door he asks, "What's up dude?" I reply, "I need to talk Rick." He lets me in asking, "What about?" "Well long story short Venus is on a photo shoot and the photographer from the first shoot I think he's shooting this one and the way I saw him look at her made me want to smash his face in.", I say. "Do you think he'd try anything?" Ricky asks. I reply, "I don't know man but, I wouldn't put it past him. I trust Venus but, this guy gives me the creeps." Rick says, "Maybe you should try to find out more about him." I say, "That's not a bad idea. I don't want it to be too late before action is taken." "Any news on the tour?" he asks. I say, "We leave in a month I'm pretty excited about it. I'm gonna miss V like crazy though." Rick replies, "All of us can pretty much agree with that. I miss Jess too." After that I went back home to wait on Venus.

Venus' P.O.V.

The shoot ended and I was looking at the pictures with Missy. She says, "Wow Venus these are some great shots." I say, "Thanks Missy." She then says, "Also congrats on the engagement." I thank her again and go change. As I was changing I felt like someone was watching me. I shook it off and grabbed my stuff. I turn to leave only to run into Zack. "Fuck. You scared the hell out of me I thought everyone was gone." I say. He replies, 'I just wanted to say you did great today. Goodnight Venus." then he walks out. Was he watching me?

I drove home trying to shake off the 'watched' feeling. Finally I pulled in the driveway and walked in the house. I saw Chinese food and movies on the table. Kuza comes up wrapping his arms around me saying, "I thought we could have a movie night." "Thanks babe. That sounds nice after the day I had." So I cuddle into him on the couch and watch Underworld.


	23. Chapter 23

Venus' P.O.V.

Well today is the day Kuza and his band leave for tour. I couldn't stand the thought of beinhg without him. Finally I lost it and Kuza says, "It's okay baby. Please don't cry." "It's just gonna be so hard with you gone. I'm going to miss you so much." I reply Kuza says, "I know. I'll miss you too." Francessca says, "Don't worry V. We'll take good care of him." I nod as they gathered the last of the equipment. With one last kiss Kuza boarded the bus. I stood there till they were out of sight and headed to Ryan and Allie's.

When I got there Allie asked, "How did it go this morning?" I say, "It wasn't easy to say goodbye that's for sure." "You'll be okay Venus. The first tour apart is always the hardest", she reassures me. I say, "Thank you Allie. I bet the other girls felt the same way." Allie comments, "For sure. Jessica was a complete wreck the first time she was without Ricky on tour." Then Faith comes in the room and says, "Auntie Venus!!!!!!" hugging me. I say, "Hey there squirt." Then she asks, "Will you braid my hair please?" "Sure sweetheart", I reply. As I parted her hair and began to braid she says, "I miss Uncle Kuza." "We all do baby girl but, he'll be back soon." Allie says. Soon after that I headed home.

Being in the house without Kuza felt so weird. It felt so empty and cold. As I got ready for bed I heard a noise downstairs and went to see what it was. When I got down there I looked around not seeing anyone. Then I jumped as I heard something crash. I turn to see Raven carrying a dead mouse. I ask, "Was that you making all that noise?" She drops the mouse in front of me and barks happily. I pat her head as I say, "Good girl." I disposed of the mouse, picked Raven up, and went to bed.

Kuza's P.O.V.

It's only been a day and I miss Venus so much. More than ever I was worried about something happening to her while I was gone. I decide to check on her and call her and hear her angelic voice say, "Hello." I say, "Hey there gorgeous. I miss you." "I miss you too. I have some news Raven killed a mouse last night." Venus replies. I ask, "She did?" Venus says, "Yep." I hear her whispering, "Daddy's on the phone." I call out, "Raven." She was barking. Venus says, "She's looking for you." "Well I'll be home before you know it. I love you." I say. Venus replies, "i love you too." then hangs up.

After Venus hangs up I call Chris and ask, "Can you keep an eye on Venus for me?" He says, "Sure. Why?" "I'm afraid that photographer might try something with Venus while I'm gone." I reply. Chris says, "Of course I'll look out for her dude. Venus is like a little sister to me." I say, "Thanks man. I really appreciate it." then I hang up and get ready for tonight's show.


	24. Chapter 24

Venus' P.O.V.

I had another photo shoot with Suicide Girls today. When I arrived I heard Zack arguing with Krimson. She says, "Zack I already told you no." He replies, "Come on. You'll make way more money than Missy pays you." "I'd rather die first. Drop dead Zack." she says. Then I see Zack storm off. I go in and ask, "Are you okay?" Krimson says, "Yeah. I just wish Missy would fire him. He's such a creep. Take my advice on this Venus. Don't ever let him catch you here alone." Her words made me really uneasy. I try to shake it off as I get ready for the shoot.

When I was done I got changed as quickly as I could. Once I was dressed I heard a voice say, "Hello Venus." I hoped it wasn't who I thought but to my dismay I turn and see Zack there. Trying to keep calm I say, "Hi Zack." "Heading out? Back to your fiancee'?" he asks. I reply, "Yeah he's waiting on me." Zack says, "Don't play dumb Venus. I know he is gone on tour. Now I can finally do what I've wanted to since the first time I saw you." He kissed me quite aggressively. I tried to push him off but, he's a big guy. As he rips my shirt he says, "You're a fighter. I like that." He starts to unbutton my jeans as I got hold of my pepper spray. I sprayed him about five times and used the opportunity to escape. As I ran I heard him say, "You're gonna pay for that you bitch." Once I got to my car I took off.

I found myself driving to Chris'. I took a minute to get myself together and knocked on the door. When he answered and saw me he asks, "What the hell happened Venus?" I say, 'Zack he tried to- he-" I couldn't even bring myself to finish what I was saying. Chris hugs me saying, "It's okay V. Let's just get you inside." I nod as he lets me in. Then he gets his phone and calls someone. He says, "Hey it's me. That fucker Zack tried to rape Venus. Okay I'll tell her." "Who was that?" I ask. Chris replies, "It was Kuza. He is livid Venus. He also wanted me to tell you that you're not to be anywhere by yourself. I didn't even argue with that because the way I was feeling now I didn't want to be anywhere alone.

Kuza's P.O.V.

When Chris told me what that asshole did to Venus I punched the wall. Francessca came in asking, "What the hell Kuza?" Then she says, "Your hand is bleeding." As she bandages my hand she asks, "What's wrong?" I reply, "That fucking photographer Zack tired to rape Venus." "Is she okay?" Frannie asks. "I hope she will be." I say. I didn't get any sleep that night. I spent the entire time worrying about Venus.

I called to see how she was. She answers, "Hello." I ask, "Are you okay baby?" "I'm fine Kuza. Just a bit shaken up." she replies. I ask, 'Did he?" Venus says, "No I managed to pepper spray him before it got that far." I breathed a sigh of relief and said, "I hope you're gonna press charges." "I am babe. I don't want this to happen to someone else." she says. I comment, "Good. I have to go baby but, I love you." She replies, "I love you too Kuza." and hangs up.


	25. Chapter 25

Venus' P.O.V.

Missy came by to check on me after the incident with Zack. She asks, "How are you V?" I reply, "I've been better." while petting Raven. She says, "I hope you know that Zack will never bother you again." "Good", I say. Missy adds, "He lied on his application. Turns out he's wanted in 3 states for aggravated sexual assault. He was also trying to get some of the girls at the studio to participate in torture porn. I'm sorry you ever had to be around him Venus." "It's okay Missy you didn't know. What's important now is that he is in jail where he belongs." I reply. After Missy leaves I pack a bag. Kuza made it clear he didn't want me staying by myself so I am going to Ryan and Allie's. When I got there I let Raven out to use the bathroom. Ghost was there also.

Ghost says, "Oh my god V. I'm so glad you're okay." "Ghost you should be in the mountains with Kylie", I say. He replies, "I know but, when we heard about what happened we decided to come back." "I appreciate that Dev really but, you didn't have to cancel your trip just for me." I say. Ghost comments, "I know but, you're my sister V. I'm always gonna be there for you. Kylie wanted to as well considering she'll be your sister in the future." Did he just say what I think he did? I say, "Wait you and Kylie are....." "Engaged, yes." he says. I hug him saying, "Oh my gosh. Congratulations." He says, "Thanks." Soon after that we all go to bed.

The next morning I made some coffee and wondered where Raven was. I haven't seen her since last night. There was a knock on the door. It was the UPS guy he asks, "Are you Venus Sola?" I say, "Yes." He hands me the package and leaves. When I get back inside I open it and am horrified by what I see. It was Raven's head I scream, "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Allie comes down asking, "What is it Venus?" I just point to the package and she says, "Oh my god. I'm calling Kuza right now." I just sat on the floor hysterical.

Kuza's P.O.V.

I had just woken up and seen Allie was calling me. I say, "Hello." Allie says, "Kuza we have a problem. Zack was arrested but, now he might have escaped." "What makes you say that?" I ask. "The sick fuck mailed Venus Raven's head this morning. There was also a note saying you're next whore." I say, "Tell Venus I'm coming home. I'll be there as soon as I can." Then I hang up. Francessca asks, "Everything okay?" "No we're going to have to cancel the rest of the tour. Venus needs me." I reply. She says, "Wait I thought that Zack guy was arrested." I say, "He was but he must have escaped because Venus received Raven's head this morning." "Let's get back then", Franccesca replies. We finished packing and caught the first flight home.


	26. Chapter 26

Venus' P.O.V.

I was angry at Kuza for cancelling the tour but, also happy he would be home again. Not to mention I was still pretty torn up about Raven. Balz, Ricky, and Chris found her body and we gave her a proper burial. Even though she was a dog she was my baby. I'm gonna miss that little mouse killer terribly. Finally Kuza was home I ran to him and sobbed in his arms. he tries to comfort me saying, "It's okay beautiful. I'm here now." I say, "I just want this nightmare to be over." "We'll get him V I promise." he replies. I sure hoped he was right. Later that night there was a report on the news. "Breaking news tonight. Police are asking residents in the Scranton area to be on alert for Zack Owens. Mr. Owens escaped from Scranton Correctional Facility early this morning. Do not approach him he is considered armed and dangerous. If you see Mr. Owens call this number. 555-1234." Not too long after that we went to bed.

Kuza's P.O.V.

It broke my heart to see Venus going through this. I felt like it was my fault that this happened. I was sitting outside when Ghost came out. He asks, "You okay man?" "I feel so guilty Dev. If I hadn't left this wouldn't have happened. It's like what happened when those girls beat her up. I failed her Dev." I reply. Ghost says, "Dude don't blame yourself. If anyone is to blame it's Zack he attacked Venus. You didn't cause this if Venus sees you feeling like it's your fault she won't get better. She needs you to be there and help her through this. We're gonna get this bastard." I comment, "I hope so and soon. He's really a psycho if he would cut the head off an innocent puppy. He would do worse to Venus." A few moments later we heard shattering and a scream.

To our horror we found Zack holding a knife to Venus' throat. With an evil smirk he says, "Make a move and the bitch gets it." "Come on Zack put down the knife we can talk about this." I reply. Zack says, "No fucking way. This bitch is gonna pay for what she did to me." I ask, "And what is that?" "I'm talking about when I tried to show this bitch what going to bed with a real man would be like and she fucking pepper sprayed me." he says. I wanted to punch his face in but, if I moved he would kill Venus. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Devin had the angle on him and knocked the knife from his hand allowing Venus to get away. When she had escaped I went over and kicked him in the stomach and said, "Venus already has a real man, ME." Soon the cops showed up and took Zack back to jail. Finally this nightmare was over and Venus was safe.


	27. Chapter 27

Kuza's P.O.V.

The band was back on tour and Venus came with us this time. After the whole incident with Zack she didn't want to be alone. The guys from MIW are on tour as well. Little did Venus know that Francessca and I have spent the tour planning the wedding. Once tour is over Venus and I will be married. I can't wait to be able to call her my wife and to start a family. I've been thinking as a wedding gift I'd get her another puppy. I know in V's heart another dog will never replace Raven, but I hope it's a start to a happier time for her. I love and would do anything for her.

*Time lapse End of Tour*

Venus' P.O.V.

I was sleeping and woke up to Kylie and the girls standing around me. Kylie smirks saying, "Rise and shine sleeping beauty." I ask, "What's going on?" Next thing I know Allie blindfolds me saying, "Sorry Kuza's orders." Now I am being led god knows where and I can't see!!!!! All I could hear was the girls giggling. Then I ask, "What the hell?" "Be patient woman", I hear Francessca reply. Once the blindfold was removed all the girls were around me doing my hair and make up. Why were they doing this? I don't know how much time passed, but they were finally done. I was led into a dark room where Jessica says, "Step into this." I do and go outside. After a couple of minutes I reach an area where my dad is in a suit. I ask, "Dad what are you doing here?" He replies, "I'm here to walk you down the aisle." This was my wedding day? Is this what Kuza and Francessca were up to? I relized now I loved him more than ever before.

The aisle was accented with red and purple roses. Faith was the cutest little flower girl. As I approached the altar Kuza looked at me with a deeper level of love than I'd ever seen before. The priest asks, "Who gives this woman to this man?" My father replies, 'Her mother and I do." Kuza takes my hand as the priest starts the ceremony.

Kuza's P.O.V.

It was time for our vows. I really hoped I didn't become a stuttering mess. I looked Venus right in those gorgeous brown eyes and said, "Venus from the first moment I laid eyes on you I fell hopelessly in love. The time we've had together has been the happiest of my life. You light up a room just by smiling. I promise to be true and love you always and forever." Venus wipes a tear from her eye and asks, "How do I follow that?" making everyone laugh. She says, "Kuza you're unlike anyone I've ever met. You're thoughtful, caring, selfless, and amazing. With you I have experienced what it is like to be truly loved by someone. Whenever I've needed you you've always been there for me. Anyone who would go to so much trouble to surprise me like this I'd be glad to call my husband. My heart belongs to you and you alone my love." With that saidthe priest says, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." This kiss was unlike any other we've shared. It was deeper, more trusting. The first of many more as husband and wife.


End file.
